


Kraken: A Moment from an Ebb Tide Universe(snippet)

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: This is not exactly a companion snippet to Ebb Tide, but it's set in the same universe, which is a fairly unhappy place.





	Kraken: A Moment from an Ebb Tide Universe(snippet)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Kraken: A Moment from an Ebb Tide Universe By Jessica Harris

Sent: Tuesday, July 20, 1999 6:36 PM  
Title: Kraken: A Moment from an Ebb Tide Universe(snippet)  
By: Jessica Harris  
Rating: NC-17 for m/m and dark imaginings. May possibly disturb those with delicate sensibilities. Some day I may write something cheerful and uncomplicated. Would that be a good or a bad thing?  
Summary: M/K, 1/1. This is not exactly a companion snippet to Ebb Tide, but it's set in the same universe, which is a fairly unhappy place. Ebb Tide can be found at: http://avalon.net/~nonie/jharris/jhindex.html  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. Not my characters. My evil thoughts. Notes: Thanks to Spike and Quercus and Nonie for thoughts and commentary and patiently letting me bombard them with endless stuff. And thanks as well to a certain girl who typed this for me as I am incapacitated. I owe you much chocolate.  
Feedback: As always, abjectly welcomed at 

* * *

=============================  
Kraken  
By Jessica Harris  
July 1999  
=============================

With one slow thrust I slide home inside of him, and I see it start to happen, see him start to spiral away deep down inside himself.

He makes love like it hurts, like it's some dangerous but essential act. Sometimes I'm sure it *does* hurt, I can smell it in his sweat as his body tenses and writhes in some fierce inner struggle, his muscles clenching so tight I'm afraid of doing him damage. But "keep going" he grinds out from between gritted teeth, determined to win this battle against himself. I'm still surprised that he wants it this way so often, pinned down, my cock inside him. It's not what I'd expected. His leather and gunmetal surface is no lie, he's a dangerous man, but when I stroke the taut skin of his belly he trembles.

His eyes have darkened now to an undersea green and he shuts them, turns his face away even as he moves more urgently against me. It's a long way away, wherever he goes, and sometimes I think I could be anyone, here on top of him. I suppose I should find that upsetting. But -

When I watch his eyes darken I think of the ocean, of the depths where the pressure alone could kill you, and it gives me vertigo, the thought of how deep you could sink. I have nightmares about it sometimes, the airless darkness, the fish with glowing eyes on stalks, the massive sharp-toothed things so old we have no name for them. It's strange, really, we carry the ocean within us, it's salt and water I lick from his skin as it pools in the hollow of his throat, but the ocean depths are as alien and inimical to us as anything that comes from the skies. I'm just as glad he doesn't take me down where he goes.

He's pinching his own nipple so hard now that I swear it's bruising before my eyes, and I pry his fingers away, lean in to take it hard between my teeth, and he makes a sound that I can't, oh god, can't even *begin* to describe. It echoes through his whole body and into mine, a tight hard shiver up my spine that just makes me bite down harder, and his one warm hand grabs roughly at the back of my neck and holds me there. He won't look at me and he never calls my name, but sometimes he does this, grabs me and holds on tight, and this is when I know that he needs me, needs someone who will let him go where he needs to go and still make sure he comes back.

And I should be honest here, that's not the only reason he needs me, he needs me because he knows that I can't judge, that he doesn't have to take me with him, I have depths of my own that answer to his. For the ocean is in me too, it's my own salt-water sweat that oils the constrained slide of our bodies here.

I have almost no leverage pulled tight to his chest like this, but our bodies struggle and grind against each other and he buffets me from beneath like waves until I clutch his hips so hard he growls in pain, and I can't be like this with anyone else, could never leave these bruises or close my teeth so hard on anyone else's flesh.

His cock rubs hard and slick between us and his grip on my neck weakens as his breathing grows harsher. I slide up a little until we're face to face, watching the movements of his eyes beneath their lids as I run my hands up his sides and place them around his throat. That makes his eyes snap open, and I look into their depths and feel my own ancient nameless monsters stirring. I brush my thumbs up and down his windpipe, a little harder each time, and he shudders helplessly at every stroke, the muscles of his ass twitching and tightening around me. I brace myself and plow into him harder, sweating and breathless, and when the monsters rise to the surface and fasten sharp teeth on the base of my spine I tighten my hands and he gives a voiceless strangled yelp and comes with me, we sink together.

What brings me to the surface again is his struggle beneath me. He's scrabbling at my chest, so I pull out and he rolls violently away. He's shaking, shaking so hard that I can hear his teeth clack together, and he gropes blindly until his hand finds the pillow and clutches it tightly. When I reach out to touch his sweat-soaked side I see that I am shaking too, and for a moment I am dizzy and afraid, adrift. At my touch he goes rigid, then suddenly thrusts the pillow away and rolls back towards me, curling into my body and biting my neck hard enough that I gasp and flinch.

"*Fuck*, Mulder," he rasps in my ear, but here in the dark it feels like a benediction, and I kiss him gently before I fall into sleep.


End file.
